


Hey, Do You Wanna Fight?

by TheCockyUndead



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCockyUndead/pseuds/TheCockyUndead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is always picking fights with people who are bigger than him. Sometimes he wins, other times he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Do You Wanna Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing a post somewhere on Tumblr about Eggsy picking fights with bigger people than him and I thought that was funny so I set out to write a funny story about that, but instead I wrote this ages ago and then never posted it. I finally decided to share it and I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out because I normally don't write this way. Hopefully, this story is good. Let me know!

**[Hey, Do You Wanna Fight?]**

Eggsy was always picking fights with boys that were taller and bigger than him. It wasn't like he wanted to get his ass beat; he only wanted to prove to them that he was as good as any of them, if not better.

When he was eight he got into a fight with one of his classmates who dared make fun of him for taking gymnastics. The fight was over within seconds with Eggsy's small knuckles stinging and the other boy howling bloody murder. Eggsy was sent to the office and then home, told not to return for a few days so that he "could think about his actions and understand the severity of them."

Dean had given him an approving nod, eyeing him with interest for the first time since he had married Eggsy's mum.

Shortly after that, Eggsy dropped out of gymnastics, despite the promising progress he had made; Dean had insisted that he started to earn his keep around the flat.

When Eggsy was ten he got into a fight with a boy named Ryan over who was going to ride on the only unbroken swing left on the playground. The boy was a little taller than him and sported dusty blonde hair, but Eggsy had seen him around the estates so he knew that he wouldn't be scared away easily.

The two of them rolled around on the gravel, not really punching each other as much as trying to get a better grip on the other.

The fight only ended when Eggsy managed to end up on top of the other boy. He pulled back his small fist and bopped the kid's mouth with it. The kid, Ryan, whimpered as his lip swelled and split.

Eggsy was pulled off Ryan by another boy and deposited onto the gravel. The boy helped Ryan up, glaring at Eggsy.

Ryan pushed at his lip, trembling slightly when his finger came away with blood. He slowly reached down and helped Eggsy to his feet. With a nod of his head, he introduce Eggsy to his friend Jamal.

When Eggsy was twelve he sneered up at Rottweiler, daring the older man to take a swing at him. Rottweiler did, but missed because Eggsy was short and he was somewhat drunk. Eggsy returned the blow with one of his own. Being small had its advantages, one of them including a clear shot at Rottweiler's groin. The man went down with a whimper, hands clutching himself.

Dean had crowed with laughter from his corner of the pub, his face bright red with drink and what Eggsy assumed was a sort of pride for his step-son.

Eggsy knew that his step-father wasn't a good man; it had always been a vague notion in the back of his head that Dean conned and had people beaten. It wasn't until he found his mother crying into her pillow with a bruised face that he really realized just how bad Dean truly was.

When Eggsy was fourteen he protected his mother the only way he knew how: with his fists. Dean had laughed in his face and easily pushed the teenager to the carpet. Eggsy had gotten to his feet with a growl, fists posed in front of him again. He took a swing at Dean, but Dean dodged it and his laughter disappeared. It was one thing for Eggsy to look like he was willing to fight; it was another thing for Eggsy to actually try to hit him.

It was the first time Dean really gave Eggsy a beating, and it was the first time that Eggsy had actually gotten one. Out of all the fights he had gotten into, he had always managed to hold his own and generally came out on top. Not this time. Dean eventually knocked Eggsy unconscious.

Eggsy woke up in the hospital with a concussion and two broken ribs. Bruises riddled his body and the skin above his eyebrow was split.

Despite all that, Eggsy didn't need to be told not to talk to the police about how this all happened to him. He told the cops that had he fallen down the long stairwell that led up to his flat. The two cops exchanged skeptical looks and pressed for a different answer. Eggsy flatly insisted that he had tripped and tumbled down the concrete stairs, stressing the word 'concrete.'

They couldn't force him to tell the truth, so they left and Eggsy checked out of the hospital.

When Eggsy was sixteen, he stole a bike. He was showing off to some girl at a park when he wiped out, knocking into some other teenagers. It had been a mess of limbs and cries of pain. The other boys, it turned out, went to one of the private schools in London and all looked at Eggsy with a sneer through their grimaces of pain.

Eggsy would have been willing to let the looks go; after all he was the one that ran into them with the stolen bike, but when one of the posh boys snarled something about Eggsy's whore mother, Eggsy turned back around to face the taller boys. He didn't care that there were three of them and only one of him, that they were taller and better fed than he was; he cared that they had insulted his mother.

In the end, it didn't matter that Eggsy was outnumbered. It wasn't until someone had called the police and he had been forcibly dragged off the posh boy did he stop beating his fist into the other boy's face.

He spent a night in a cell at the police station with a broken and throbbing hand, but it had been worth it.

When Eggsy was eighteen, he joined the Marines; he had figured it would be a good place to focus his anger. It also helped that it meant he wouldn't have to ever see Dean again.

Training was somewhat easy, and even fun. Eggsy excelled; he was in his element.

But some idiot decided that Eggsy needed to be taken down a few nocks; he and his mates cornered Eggsy behind the barracks one evening after training. They had a sock filled with soap, claiming they had read it was thing that was done to new recruits.

Despite the others having the advantage, they didn't know Eggsy and what he was capable of. He had them on their backs in less than five minutes, sporting aching knuckles and bruises along his ribs and face from the sock.

Eggsy quit a few weeks after that. Not because it was too much or because he didn't want to deal with the other soldiers, but because his mother had called him one evening, crying. Eggsy's first thought had been Dean was at it again, but no, Eggsy was the one to blame for his mother's tears. Terrified she was going to lose him, Michelle begged Eggsy to come home. So he did.

When Eggsy was twenty, he realized that he had nothing. He had no purpose in life and he was going nowhere fast. He was stuck in the flat with his mother and Dean, and there was no out.

He reacted to this realization the only way he knew how. With violence.

Dean's cronies knew they weren't really supposed to touch their boss's step-son, but Eggsy had been mouthing off to them and no one talked to them like that. Stupid boy; didn't he know that if he ran his mouth he was going to get hit?

It was no contest. There were five of them and only one Eggsy. He lay on the cold cement, blood oozing from his head, while the men drove their boots into his side. He curled into a small ball, but the blows still came. Eggsy closed his eyes and wished the pain away.

But he knew that wishes didn't come true.

When Eggsy was twenty-two, he thought that he had finally gotten away from Dean and his old life when Harry had offered him a place with the Kingsman. He tried not to let the other boys get to him with their pointed looks and their snide comments, but it was difficult. He and Charlie finally came to blows after a training session. They were all supposed to be reading a book about strategy that Merlin had given them, but Charlie thought it was more fun to tease the pleb.

Eggsy did his best to ignore them, but even Roxy's light touch on his arm and her constant whispers of 'ignore them' couldn't stop him from jerking to his feet and facing Charlie.

Charlie was surprised to finally have gotten a reaction from Eggsy that he almost didn't know what to say. But that didn't last. A gleam entered Charlie's eye and he opened his mouth to say something about Eggsy's mum or maybe his accent, but whatever it was disappeared when Eggsy beat him to the punch. Literally.

Charlie fell onto his ass, a hand touching his swollen lip and a stunned look on his face.

Eggsy sneered down at him, but didn't say anything. He sat back down and went back to reading, feeling much, much better.

Of course, the incident didn't stay hidden.

Eggsy was called to Merlin's office, a sinking feeling in his stomach. After everything he had been through to get where he was now, he was going to lose it because he couldn't keep his fists to himself.

Merlin gave him a stern glare through his glasses, but didn't say anything.

Not to be outdone, Eggsy kept his mouth shut; it was one thing he knew that he could do well.

In the end, it was Merlin who broke. He sighed and softly asked Eggsy if this was the type of person he wanted to be. Did he want to bully people in submission or did he want to do the right thing?

What was the right thing?

Merlin shrugged. That was something Eggsy needed to figure out on his own.

Eggsy muttered something about useless riddles and turned to leave, but Merlin stopped him with a word.

What would Harry think?

What _would_ Harry think, Eggsy wondered. He wouldn't be proud of what Eggsy had done; he would be angry that Eggsy was willing to throw it all away so he could get back at one of the boys in his dorm. It was stupid and thoughtless.

Eggsy splayed out his bruised hand on the side of his leg. Harry would want him to ignore the comments and digs and get on with it, get through it, and make it to the end. To become a Kingsman.

So Eggsy made a silent promise. He would make it through the training. He would become a Kingsman. And he would be the man Harry knew he could be.

The End


End file.
